Strategy
=General Strategies= Gold Generation and Treasury Size The 'Treasury Size' limit indicated in your Domain does NOT indicate that you cannot store more gold than that, only that if you have that much gold or more your Domain will cease to generate gold. You may continue to accrue gold through combat and selling cards on the auction house, but cards that generate gold will not do so until you are below your treasury limit again through expenditure. Mana Regeneration You can leave yourself in a winnable fight where you lack mana if you have mana regeneration in your domain and wait an hour for the mana to appear. For instance, you are attacking with power 8 versus defense 10 and need 3 mana, but you only have 2 mana. In your domain you have a Mana Gem, so you can wait an hour and then you will have 5 mana and enough to win the challenge. =Fortress= (placeholder) =Limbo= (placeholder) =Umbrica= Matchups Definitely look for opponents where you can exploit weakness... If you are Technology and just entered Umbrica, you probably have Frost Attacks... So, you want to attack Nature and avoid Technology opponents as Nature's Cockatrice is weak versus Frost and Technology's Guillotine Trap has defense against Frost. Once you have branched out your hand with other attacks you will have to work this out. Domain Optimization The maximum Domain size in Umbrica is 5. The following are the optimal Umbrica builds, assuming that you have enough followers to max out the return on Charity and Meditation Grove. Note that these builds leave out the Beacon cards, meaning that it is impossible to win Rares or Epics from combat with these builds. Gold * Charity (14g/hr) * Gold Mine (10g/hr) * Town x3 (5g/hr each) ** With only 2 Towns, you will get 816 gold each day. ** With only 1 Town, you will get 696 gold each day. Total = 936 gold per day. Mana * Meditation Grove (6m/hr) * Mana Gem x4 (3m/hr each) Total = 18 mana per hour. Balance + Scrying * Meditation Grove (6m/hr) * Mana Gem (3m/hr) * Charity (14g/hr) * Gold Mine (10g/hr) * Dim Scrying Bowl (-1m/hr) Total = 8 mana per hour + 576 gold per day + Scrying =Gehelos= Matchups Fighting Retainers Once in the midgame, it is possible to defeat retainers using only 3 mana using a six card hand consisting of three different epic attack cards and the appropriate rare reinforcements, all of which are upgraded from lesser rares. These combinations are: * Great Ghul + Greater Brand of Acid (Attack is Light-denied) * Holy Handgrenade + Dance of Fires (Attack is Nature-denied) * Noble Djinn + Adrenaline Rush (Attack is Darkness-denied) * [Spiritcaller + Elemental Rift (Attack is Technology-denied) * Greater Fireball + Dance of Fires (Attack may be used by any element, but the Fireball needed to craft it is only dropped in dungeons) For any of the Aspect cards, it will be necessary to pick three different cards, one of each that you are able to use. However, any or all of these cards may be replaced with a Greater Fireball. 3x Greater Fireball + Dance of Fires will work on any retainer, but if any of your hand is composed of Aspect cards consider the following: * Darkness's Mummy is resistant to Lightning, so Holy Handgrenade may fail or cost extra mana. * Light's Outlaw is resistant to Shadow, so Great Ghul may fail or cost extra mana. * Technology's Akeran Warrior is resistant to Holy, so Holy Handgrenade may fail or cost extra mana. * Nature's Giant Cobra is resistant to Crushing, so Noble Djinn may fail or cost extra mana. Fighting Retainers for Free If you find a combination that allows you to beat retainers without using mana, you will notice a strange effect. You will get a pitiful reward. Usually, this is 25 gold, 1 dust, no tokens. This is a fail-safe built into the combat engine to prevent players from getting free tokens and something for nothing. At this point, you will need to find a different combination of cards to get rewards. One valid combination is: * Akeran Elementalist * Unleashed Force * Acidic Device x2 * Concentrated Darkness x2 =Gehelos Dungeons (Not finished or accurate!)= The Valley of Thorns The Bandit Queen This clever outlaw has a notorious lack of respect for authority. file:TheBanditQueen.png Encounters * Bandit Henchman + Random Uncommon Reinforcement * Bandit Henchman + Random Uncommon Reinforcement * The Bandit Queen Ssharaxx If you wander into Ssharaxx territory, odds are you will never be seen again. Encounters *Lizardman Servant + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Lizardman Servant + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Ssharaxx Al Shufir Al Shufir and his brood has terrorized the valley for many mortal generations. Encounters *Spawn of Al Shufir + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Spawn of Al Shufir + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Al Shufir King Aswad The southern part of the valley is ruled by King Aswad and his offspring. Encounters *Son of King Aswad + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Son of King Aswad + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *King Aswad Domadon The undisputed ruler of The Valley of Thorns. Encounters *Domadon Calf + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Domadon Calf + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Domadon Crypts of Khep Amar Ashcreeper It's a huge, ancient, corpse-eating bug. How bad could it be? file:Ashcreeper.png Encounters * Hungry Swarm + Random Rare Reinforcement * Hungry Swarm + Random Rare Reinforcement * Ashcreeper Orumar the Undying This walking corpse has caused enough trouble, time to take him down. file:OrumarTheUndying.png Encounters * Minion of Orumar + Random Rare Reinforcement * Minion of Orumar + Random Rare Reinforcement * Orumar the Undying Sekhal the Dark This creature may be but a servant of Anamhat, but it is more feared. Its cruelty is legendary. file:SekhalTheDark.png Encounters * Servant Ghul + Random Rare Reinforcement * Servant Ghul + Random Rare Reinforcement * Sekhal the Dark Prince Ur-Thaled Anamhat's most powerful creation. file:PrinceUrThaled.png Encounters * Ur-Thaled's Guard + Random Rare Reinforcement * Ur-Thaled's Guard + Random Rare Reinforcement * Prince Ur-Thaled Necromaster Anamhat The master of Khep Amar stands between you and your plans. It is time. file:NecromasterAnamhat.png Encounters * Acolyte of Anamhat + Random Rare Reinforcement * Acolyte of Anamhat + Random Rare Reinforcement * Necromaster Anamhat + Random Rare Reinforcement Heralon Ruins Jila the Twisted Once a heroic defender of Heralon, now a half-ghost in Amakhet's thrall. file:Jila the Twisted (Entry).png Encounters * Jila's Bodyguard + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Jila's Bodyguard + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Jila the Twisted + Fortifications Xal the Blood-Stained Among all the tragic stories of Heralon, none is sadder than that of Xal and his kin. Betrayed, cursed and now forever wandering the ruins, nothing but their craving for blood remains. file:Xal the Blood-Stained (entry).png Encounters * Cursed Genie + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Cursed Genie + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Xal the Blood-Stained + Fortifications Aliach the Infernal Nobody knows what hell once spawned Aliach the Infernal but she now makes her home in the ruins. file:Aliach the Infernal (entry).png Encounters * Ifrit Slave + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Ifrit Slave + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Aliach the Infernal + Fortifications Kandragos This thing looks a bit like a Sand Dragon but experts agree that it has more than a little demon blood in its veins. Let's see if it can be spilled. file:Kandragos (Entry).png Encounters * Kandragos Whelp + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Kandragos Whelp + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Kandragos + Fortifications Grand Vizier Amakhet Amakhet rules the ruins awaiting the return of Rasek-Ur, the deity responsible for laying waste to the once wondrous city of Heralon. Only Amakhet knows where he has gone. file:Grand Vizier Amakhet (Entry).png Encounters * Reanimated Servant + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Reanimated Servant + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Reanimated Servant + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Grand Vizier Amakhet Temple of Nehab Voracar the Hungering Nehab's "watchdog", the humongous Voracar, occupies the damp lower levels of the Temple and eats everything in his path. file:Voracar the Hungering (Entry).png Encounters * Voracar's Offspring + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Voracar's Offspring + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Voracar's Offspring + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Voracar the Hungering Paraxos Nobody knows why Paraxos has chosen to serve Nehab, but he makes a sharp-eyed scout, and a dangerous opponent. Encounters * Paraxos' Flock + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Paraxos' Flock + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Paraxos' Flock + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Paraxos Temarak Nobody seems to know anything of his origins, too bad there is no time to solve that mystery. This thing is in your way and you are going to have to use brute force to get past. Encounters * Broken Construct + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Broken Construct + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Broken Construct + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Temarak Sarethana Nehab's right hand and responsible for much destruction and suffering. Encounters * Disciple of Sarethana + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Disciple of Sarethana + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Disciple of Sarethana + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Sarethana Nehab In Rasek-Ur's absence, Nehab rules Gehelos with an iron fist. Placeholder Encounters * Blind Servant of Nehab + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Blind Servant of Nehab + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Blind Servant of Nehab + Random Legendary Reinforcement * Nehab + Random Legendary Reinforcement